The big four- The rise of the braved tangled dragons
by Kazziiee
Summary: When four unsuspecting pupils, each from different houses interact on their way to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, history repeats itself on a level in which they could never understand. Jackunzle and Merricup c:
1. Chapter one we meet

"Have fun honey, but remember: head down, chin up and I don't want any bad reports home, I don't want to have to send a howler to you." Rapunzel's mother spoke gently, laughing slightly as she came to the end of her sentence.

"I'll make you proud, mother." Her beautiful blonde daughter replied, letting her mother kiss her on the forehead as she wrapped her cloak around her body and stepped onto the train, waving to her mother and father, King and Queen of their homeland.

She followed down the train anxiously, eyeing up the carriages to find an available seat, much to her dismay. She hassled her parents to leave sooner, but they retorted that she would be waiting on the train for a while if they had left any sooner.

Rapunzel took a sigh of relief as she took a seat in an empty booth. She set her things down next to her and giggled as her chameleon, Pascal, climbed out through the sleeve on her arm and out onto her lap, snuggling into the fabric that created the robe she was wearing.

* * *

"Ye best be oan yer best behaviour, Merida. Yer mam an' I are very proud of ye an' we expect ye to show what we're proud of" Merida's father praised her, patting her long locks of red hair down.

"Your father's right." Her mother continued. "Oh, one second there's a Hogwarts leaflet over there! I'll be right back." Her mother finished, patting her on the back.

Once her father realised her mother was out of earshot he turned back to Merida.

"Make sure ye show them wee jimmies and birds who's boss. Don't ye get into any trouble, though. Ye know what yer mum's like.

"Aye, father. I'll see ye when I get back." Merida made her way onto the train, but after looking at her father and his smile, she couldn't help but run back into her fathers arms and give him a hug, one that she knew she would be longing for the whole trip.

"Bye, dad." She said before finally boarding.

Merida stepped aboard and was a little taken aback by the amount of passengers. All the seats were occupied and unless she was going to sit on someones lap, she needed to continue onto the next carriage. As she stepped across to the other carriage, she smiled as she saw a small framed girl sitting by herself in a booth.

As she walked closer, she noticed a small green creature in the lap of the blonde girl.

"Ye sure you're allowed those here?" Merida asked once she recognized the creature as a chameleon.

"Oh!" The other girl turned around quickly, startled.

The chameleon seemed to notice her tense and hid under the blonde girls cloak.

"Um... well, I don't know." The girl started. "Please don't tell anyone! I don't know what i'd do without my Pascal."

"Aye. I won't." Merida replied, sitting across from her. "Do ye mind?" She continued, ushering to the seat she had just taken.

"Oh, no, of course! Help yourself." She said, smiling slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the girl opposite her.

"I can move, if you'd like."

"Oh, no! It's fine, honestly. I just... I suppose i'm not used to this whole making friends thing yet."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Oh... Um, you're right. No one."

Merida raised her eyebrow. She didn't understand how the girl didn't get the sarcasm.

"I was erm... keddin'.

"Yeah, of course!" The girl giggled awkwardly.

"I'm Merida."

"Rapunzel." The girl replied.

* * *

"I'll be back before you know it." Jack said to his little sister who hadn't stopped crying since the journey to the train station started.

"I'll miss you." The little girl pouted tugging on Jack's robe.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry, I'll be fine and you'll be fine too. Some time away will do you some good. You can go skating and play with mum and dad, eh?" He said, desperately trying to cheer up his sister and make his departure a lot less worse than it already was. "Hey, i'll even bring you something back. Maybe i'll catch the snitch and i'll sneak it home."

"Don't be silly, Jack." His father said, picking up his little sister. "You'll get her hopes up."

Jack sighed and stood up from his crouching position. He wasn't as tall as his six foot four dad, but he wasn't far behind.

"Your mother sends her regards, she has something important she must attend and she apologises that she couldn't be here."

"It's cool." He said, running his hands through his once brown, but now white hair.

They wouldn't know what he went through. They think he's going through some rebellious phase of dying his hair to get back at his parents, but they wouldn't know the much deeper pain he experienced. His sister would only ever know, and even though she did, she'd never understand.

"Bye, father." He said, looking down at his feet. "Bye, Emma." (**I honestly do not know what his sisters name is, it wasn't mentioned in the film as far as I know and I can't find anything about it online ;-;) **He said, taking his sister from his father's grip and twirling her around before setting her down on the ground and fluffing up her brown hair.

He exchanged a nod with his father as he stepped onto the train and glanced around until he saw two girls sitting opposite each other with two vacant seats.

"Sorry ladies, mind if I take a seat?"

Jack had always been charming, girls swooned and boys wished they had his abilities. But if only they knew what was behind the tough exterior.

"Sure, but this wee lass over here doesn't say much. Bless the poor lamb." The red haired girl said, referring to the long blonde haired girl that was sat opposite her.

The blonde looked up from her seat and gave a small smile. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

He nodded and sat beside her. He made himself comfortable and he felt her flinch as their arms touched.

"Woah, you're freezing!"

"Aye, those are the first words ye 'ave said for the past 30 minutes!"

"Sorry!" Jack said, moving away from her. "It's just really cold outside."

"No, it's not." Merida said, giving him a weird look.

"I get cold easily." Jack snapped slightly.

"It's okay, it just shocked me a little."

"I'm Rapunzel."

"I'm Merida."

"Jack."

Both of the girls nodded as a squeak was heard underneath the blonde girls cloak. Jack raised his eyebrows, looking down at her.

"Pascal, don't be afraid. I think they're first years as well."

She lifted up her cloak and brought out a small green chameleon.

* * *

"Now, you be careful. You won't get the special treatment for your leg like you did here. They're expecting high quality work from you. No messing around. This year could be everything for you." Hiccup's father informed him with a stern yet caring glare.

"I know, dad. I'll make you proud, I promise." He said, falling into his fathers arms and embracing him with a hug.

"I know you will, son."

"Bye, mum." He said, repeating the gesture with his mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." His mother replied, untangling herself from his grip.

He smiled at both of them whilst waving and stepping onto the train. He gasped as the train started moving and he went flying across the otherside of the train and onto someones lap.

He looked up to see an angry looking red haired girl, with bright blue eyes staring down at him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah." Merida replied, pushing him off of her and into the seat beside her.

"I really am-"

"It's fine, I get it."

He sighed and looked down.

"Hey, what's that?" The white haired boy said suddenly.

"It... It's a dragon." Rapunzel said, leaning over the boy to get another look.

Hiccup's eyes widened as his head turned to the window and there staring back at him was his own dragon, Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, standing from his seat.

"Oh no, what is he doing?" He sighed angrily, running his hands through his hair.

"That's yer dragon?" The red haired girl questioned, looking up at him.

"Unfortunately." He said sitting back down.

"There's not much you can do now. Best to just wait until we get to the school"

"Yeah, I suppose. Wretched dragon. He's obsessed with me, I swear. I really dislike the fact I can't go anywhere with him. I don't understand people who can go everywhere with their creatures. They're just a bit weird if you ask me."

The blonde girl swallowed and brought her cloak over something she was holding. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You... You have a creature don't you?"

She looked down at her lap.

"Yes. Yes, she does." The wavy haired girl replied for her.

"Sorry, I suppose I just. I don't know... It seems wherever my dragon and I go, we get into trouble." He said, scratching at the prosthetic limb that was attached to the remaining body part he had.

"It's fine." She said shyly.

"I'm Jack." The white haired boy spoke up.

"This is Rapunzel with her chameleon, Pascal." He said, letting Rapunzel give Jack a wave. "And this is-"

"Merida. Me names Merida."

"What accent is that? Like Irish?"

Merida looked at the boy and girl opposite her, and then back at the boy beside her.

"No..."

"Welsh?"

"No! I'm Scottish." She said proudly and boldly.

"Ah, right." He replied, giving an apologetic look. "Well, I'm Hiccup."

"As in the thing people do when they've eaten too quickly?" Merida asked.

"No. I'm named after a viking king- actually."

"You're from a royal viking family?" Rapunzel asked, now intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" She said, seeming to finally come out of her shell.

"So what houses are you all hoping for?" Jack asked, speaking up.

"I want to be in Slytherin. They value cunning and leadership." Merida replied.

"I want to be Gryffindor. No real reason why apart from the fact my parents were Gryffindor's." Hiccup added.

"What about you, Punzie?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel looked up from her book. "Punzie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Rapunzel, Punzle, Punzie. It's catchy don't you think?"

"Um, sure. I-I'm hoping for Ravenclaw."

"Me too." Jack replied.

She smiled nodding, not seeming very interested and continuing to read her book.

Four strangers had now became acquainted, They may never talk to each other again, they may get on with their lives never uttering a word to each other one more. But that's not how it works, these four were much more than four different people. They all had wonderful powers that were to be discovered. The healing girl, the frosty boy, the brave girl and the dragon whispering boys.

Four many different powers, when put together are made to make something powerful beyond belief.

AN: fricking hell i want to cry ive beem doing this for two hours and i feel as if im oging off the characters a little bit so the next chapter will be a lot better and more thought baout im sorry i hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

As the four stepped off of the train, Rapunzel shrieked as she was pulled backwards. The other three looked back at her to see her hair trapped in the train doors.

"Woah." Hiccup said looking at her golden locks of hair. "I didn't realise how long it was."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as the train began moving and her pile of hair was becoming smaller as the train continued its way down the tracks. She panicked and struggled, trying to get out of the grip of the train.

She turned around and grabbed her hair, trying her hardest to get it back. Someone came behind her and flicked their wand whilst chanting a spell, making a perfect slice in her hair. Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her hair fall to to the ground.

**(Her hair is still blonde, and is not as short as it is in the movie 'Tangled'.)**

She looked down at her now ankle length hair.

She began to panic and started to sing, worrying that her hair had lost its magic. The other three looked at each other in confusion as she continued to sing. Their eyes widened as her hair began to glow.

"Oh thank god! I don't know what my parents were talking about, my magic hair is still... Well, magic!" Rapunzel stated in glee. "I can do pretty things with it now. Like tie it up! And plait it!" She turned to Merida eagerly. "Do you have a hair band I can borrow?"

"Does it look like I carry around silly stuff like that?" Merida replied questioning the blonde, her thick Scottish accent dripping from her lips.

Rapunzel shrugged happily, running after her hair like a puppy.

"Where do we go now?" Jack asked.

"Follow them." Hiccup suggested, pointing to a group of students in Hogwarts uniform walking into the building.

They did as Hiccup suggested and followed the pupils. A man with a full grown beard and long grey hair with a long black cloak on was addressing the pupils who were sat down at four long tables.

"Where do we sit?" Jack inquired, looking at his classmates gathered around various groups.

"I don't think et matters at the moment, Laddie." Merida replied.

"Look, there are a few seats over there." Rapunzel pitched in.

They sat down at the table, Merida next to Jack and Hiccup while Rapunzel sat beside two strangers opposite the other three. A boy leaned over to look and Rapunzel and childishly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"Do you never cut your hair or something?" The boy asked.

"Actually, it was cut today!" She said proudly.

"By who? The ginger?" The boy asked, gesturing to Merida. "Wouldn't trust her, her hair's even worse than yours."

"Do yer want to say that again, laddie?" Merida asked, raising from her seat to be pulled back down by Jack.

"What accent is that?" The boy said laughing even further. "You a sheep shagger?"

"I'm not Welsh!" She screamed, silencing the entire hall.

"Leave it. They're not worth it." Jack whispered, putting his arm on her shoulder.

Merida shrugged his hand off of her arm and sat back down.

"Now students, this is your first day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The first step into getting you all settled and into dorm rooms, we must assign your houses. This may take a while, but after the initiation you will all be rewarded it's a tremendous feast." The old man with glasses informed us all.

Merida and Hiccup had their heads on the table, bored of the waiting. It had been over an hour yet and not any of their names had been called out. Rapunzel was still eagerly waiting with her head held up high.

"Jack Frost."

"That's me!" Jack realised, standing up and walking to the seat.

"Hmm, now let me see." The sorting hat spoke. "Very cunning. A natural born leader. Slytherin!"

Although Jack was disappointed, he didn't show it. He just beamed a huge grin and joined the Slytherin table.

A few names after, Hiccup was called.

"Intelligent. Creative. Ravenclaw!"

Hiccup sighed. He knew he wouldn't be in Gryffindor, no matter how much he hoped, he never seemed to get what he wanted.

Then it was Merida.

"Brave, courageous. No doubt about it, you're a Gryffindor!"

Merida thought about it and being in Gryffindor didn't sound too bad.

Now it was Rapunzel's turn. She was more nervous than ever, every one wanted to be in the house they were unable to get into. Would she be the same?

"Hm.. You're a interesting one you... Ravenclaw?" Rapunzel's pulse raced as the hat questioned if she should be in Ravenclaw or not. Her fingers crossed as her heart continued to pound. "No... Hufflepuff!"

"What?!" Rapunzel shrieked. "With all due respect sir, I cannot be a Hufflepuff. I'm a Ravenclaw! Make him do it again. I'm not a Hufflepuff!" Rapunzel said, addressing the man we now knew as Dumbledore.

"It may seem wrong now, but when the time comes, you will realise that you're a natural born Hufflepuff." He said to her, ushering her into the seat onto the Hufflepuff table.

"It's not that bad, you know. We may seem like the weakest, but I think we have a really strong quidditch team this year." Another blonde girl turned to her. "I'm Astrid by the way."

"Rapunzel." She replied, smiling.

"Jesus, your hair is so long!" Astrid said, chuckling. "How long did it take you to grow that out?"

"Well, I suppose 15 years." **(I know first years are not 15, but it just fits the story, or else they're too young to be part of it)**

"You've never cut it before?" Astrid asked, amazed.

"Not until today... no."

"So it used to be longer than this?"

"Yep!" Rapunzel said proudly.

"Don't you tie it up or something?"

"I would, but I don't have anything to do it with.

"Here." Astrid said, taking a hairband from her wrist and offering it to Rapunzel.

"Thank you." She said, looking at it.

"Well, are you going to put it in?"

"I... I um... I don't know how." She said shyly.

"Oh!" She said, taking the hairband from her grip and tying it to the Rapunzels hair.

* * *

Hiccup had been sat at his table, intently listening to Dumbledore whilst everyone else devoured the food that was placed on the tables.

"Um... Hey." A boy turned to him. "Is that yours?" He said, pointing to the dragon that they could both clearly see outside the hall that was looking directly at Hiccup.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot he was here! What am I going to do? I can't sneak something that big into the school."

"Don't you know the spell for shrinking things?" The boy asked.

"Um, no?" Hiccup replied.

"It's simple." The boy looked to see if Dumbledore or any of the other teachers were paying attention. "Come with me."


End file.
